Raging Fire
by fadedmemorieskmr
Summary: Kagome& girls are in a battle of the bands where prize is getting to travel around with the famous band H.2Y.N, play at there concerts, AND get a record deal. On Hold due to WAY too much homework.. and almost failing physics


Chapter 1- WE'RE IN A WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
  
"Kagome wait up!!!" yelled someone from in the crowd.  
  
Kagome turned around to see a brown haired girl running up to her. The girl was wearing a black 'Panteara'sp, black baggy parachute type pants with various zippers, pockets, and chains on them, and underneath her parachute pants were a pair of DCs.  
  
"Hey Sango, What's up?" Kagome asked. Kagome was wearing just a black shirt with black evil cat that had flames around it. She was wearing even baggier pants then Sango, with even more chains, zippers, and packets, and underneath were a pair of combat boots. She wore a pair of sunglasses to hide her eyes.  
  
"Have you looked at the school notice board yet?" Sango asked really excited.  
  
Kagome raised up her eyebrow at Sango's unusual behavior. "No why???"  
  
"The town's holding a battle of the bands and guess who's gonna be there?"  
  
"Um... lets see Kikyou and her gang of sluts..." Kagome never got to finish her sentence because Sango suddenly cut her off.  
  
"No no no no... I mean what famous band. You should know it."  
  
"Sorry Sango but I am in a lapse of my mind and don't know" she reply sarcastically. "Sango I know a lot of bands"  
  
"Grrr fine it's H.2Y.N., and whoever wins gets to go on tour with them, play at their concerts, and here's the best part."  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side getting interested. "What?"  
  
"Whoever wins gets a record deal!!!!"  
  
Kagome had to fight them urge to take off her sunglasses to stare at her best friend to see if there was any sign off a lie. "Really!!"  
  
"Yeh."  
  
"We've got to tell Rin and Ayame about this."  
  
"Um heehee they already know and we've already signed up for the auditions for one of the 10 places tomorrow." Sango nervously.  
  
"And whose decision was it to do that without consulting me first."  
  
"Mine. I knew that once I told you if we won we'd get a record deal you'd automatically agree."  
  
"I've got to stop hanging around you so much. You probably know more about me then even I do."  
  
"Yeh probably."  
  
"Come on we need to practice if we have to audition tomorrow."  
  
"Okay lets go"  
  
Sango and Kagome walk out to the parking lot and got into their cars and drove to Kagome's house. When they got there they saw Rin and Ayame already setting up in the well house. Kagome walked up the many stairs in front of her house and made her way to well house as Sango got her bass then did the same.  
  
"Hey," Kagome called over to them.  
  
"Hey 'Gome hope your not mad at us." Said a girl with brown hair that was half pulled up to the side (you know Rin's normal hair style) and milk chocolate eyes. She was wearing sk8ter shorts, Vans, and a black T-shirt that said 'your just jealous cuz the voices talk to me and not you'.  
  
"Yeh Kag, hope you're not mad," said the red headed girl. Her eyes were a shocking green and she wore a plain black shirt with a long-sleeved fishnet shirt under it. Like Kagome and Sango she wore baggy black pants with tons of zippers, pockets, and chains.  
  
"No I'm not mad. Just as long as ya'll don't make any more decisions without me even though ya'll probably already know what I'll say. Deal?"  
  
The three girls looked around at each other then spoke at the same time. "Deal."  
  
"So now that that is over what song or we going to do for the auditions."  
  
The other three girls looked at each other and smile. Once again they spoke together, "Eternal Pain"  
  
"Ok stop doing that it's starting to creep me out. So why do ya'll wanna play Eternal Pain"  
  
"Because we wanna leave them in shock," Sango supplied. The others nodded.  
  
Kagome inwardly sighed in defeat. Don't get her wrong or anything she liked the song- I mean she wrote it (A/N not really I did heehee no really I did just check out my account thingy on my sn thingy ish punkd- angel) but it just... she didn't know how to explain it but... its just that this song... it was just so... um I don't know how to but it but theres just something in this song that...  
  
Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of Ayame's guitar starting the song. Kagome quickly got in front of the mic and waited for her cue to start singing.  
  
Once they ran through the song at least ten times Sango, Rin, and Ayame had to go home. They said their goodbyes and left with there instruments. Kagome grabbed her mic and went into her house.  
  
"Mum we're done for tonight and I won't be here tomorrow cuz we have some auditions to go to" Kagome said to her mother, who was sitting in front of a Shiner Bock (or beer and I don't own it but my dad does of a couple of bottles of it) bottle just staring. "And I'm taking Sota with me so you don't have to worry about him" and under her breathe she added. "Not that u would anyways"  
  
Kagome's mother just kept staring. She been like this ever since the "accident" and Kagome's dad died. Kagome felt tears prick at her eyes. She didn't want to think about it. It was along time ago. But... it was her fault the he died.  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'Stop thinking about it' she went up to her room. Her room was pure black except for one was which was white. That wall had all types of hand drawn picture, by Kagome herself. Some were of a bloody battlefield and others were of a bloody fight. (the pictures are actually on the wall itself not on paper and they are colored too) Everyone who entered her room told her she should be an artist but she always said she would rather go into music then art.  
  
She jumped on her bed. She sighed. Today was an exhausting day.  
  
**_Flashback  
_**  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
Kagome woke up with a shock when she remembered what the annoying beeping was. She looked over to her clock.  
  
"OH SHIT IT"S 7:30!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Kagome jumped out of bed and went to her closet and grabbed a shirt. She was planning on waking up early today so she could finish up the shirt she was working on but that didn't happen. She was very happy to say the least that she made most of her clothes. She also made some of the clothes of her three friends. But back to the point. When she got dressed, she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs forgetting all about the homework she left on her desk.  
  
"Sota lets go we're running late," she yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
She jumped in her car, Sota getting in right after her, and sped down the street to his school and then hers. She got there 2 minutes to the bell and had to race to her class. Since she had forgotten her homework, she had gotten in trouble in almost all her classes and was assigned extra work. But the time lunch came along she was really cranky because she didn't eat breakfast.  
  
She walked into the cafeteria and made a b-line straight for the lunch line. She got all her food and went up to pay for it.  
  
"1.75 please"  
  
Kagome dug into to her various pockets looking for her lunch money.  
  
"Shit where is it?" the lunch lady started at her with her hand stretched out waiting for the money. (Lunch ladies at my skool do this it annoying)  
  
"It's okay I'll pay for it," said a deep, mysterious and smooth voice form behind her.  
  
'Oh no I did not want to face him today' before she had a chance to reply the lunch lady had already taken the money and she was being pulled out of the door to the cafeteria.  
  
"Come on Kagome, your sitting with us today." Before she knew it, Kagome was being pulled over to a lunch table full over several of people. Before they made it all the way Kagome stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"Come on," he said more forcefully and grabbed her arm harder.  
  
"Hey that hurts. Let go of me Naraku!" Kagome's pleading fell upon deaf ears as she was once again pulled towards the table. When they got there, Naraku sat kagome down and sat down next to her putting his arms around her waist. Kagome tried desperately to get him to let go of her.  
  
"Let go of me Naraku. We're not together anymore."  
  
Naraku looked down at her and smiled seductively. She saw that look again. The one in his eyes. Lust. She never wanted to see that look again. Especially coming from him. She struggled even harder to get out of his grasp.  
  
"But my fallen angel" she shivered in disgusted at the pet name he had given her, "I paid for your lunch and I help you out loads of times since our tragic breakup. Now you owe me." He gave her the evil, seductive grin he had given her that night so long ago.  
  
"And what exactly d-do I you want in return." She tried to keep the stutter out of her voice but it didn't quite work.  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" he didn't give her time to answer as he brought his lips down on hers with a crushing force, bruising her lips. He brought his mouth away froms hers just long enough to answer her questions.  
  
"I want you." With that he brought his lips back down on hers, bruising her lips even more. He glazed her lips with his tongue telling her to let him enter. When she didn't comply he but her bottom lip drawing blood and at the same time making her gasp.  
  
The other people at the table just watch the incident and snickered. One of the newer, shyer people in the group looked around at the people at table.  
  
"Shouldn't we help her? I mean she's crying and all."  
  
"Hojo lighten up he ain't gonna do anything to harm her." Said one of them. She had really light blonde hair that looked almost white with blue streaks in it. She was looking into a mirror. None of the group had noticed Naraku walk off with a very reluctant Kagome.  
  
"Are you sure?" Before anyone could answer his question, Kagome gave a blood-chilling scream,  
  
**_While they others were talking_**  
  
Naraku pushed his tongue into her mouth with a force that made her gasp again. He allowed his tongue to wonder around her mouth savoring the sweet flavor. His hands wondered her body stopping and her breasts. Kagome's arms flew up to cover them as she bit down on Naraku's tongue. The stale copper taste of his blood entered her mouth as he pulled away.  
  
"Bitch what the hell was that for?" he didn't give her time to answer as he started to pull her away towards the parking lot. "I was hoping you'd go willingly but I guess not"  
  
He pulled her over to his car and opened the back. He threw her inside and got in himself forgetting to lock the door after he shut it. Kagome was about to get the other door open when he caught her. Naraku pulled her back towards him.  
  
"You really think I'm going to let you get away that easily, my little angel?" Before she could answer he crush her mouth with his own bruising her already bruised and sore lips more. (A/N hmmmm Naraku must really not want her to talk huh???) This time instead of just sitting there like she did before, she punched him in the groin causing him to double over in pain. Kagome let out a blood-chilling scream that was heard all over the campus.

**_time warp_**

"KAGOME!!!" someone was calling her name it sounded very distant but she could still hear it. "KAGOME" there it was again but this time louder. "MAMA!!!!"  
  
Kagome woke up with a jolt.  
  
"Shippo???" Kagome was then hit by a flying reddish fuzz ball.  
  
!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Me: HIYA PEOPLES lol just little o me out with a new story  
  
Manda: ok where'd you put it  
  
Me: put what  
  
Manda: the candy where'd you put it  
  
Me: hmf can't I go one chappie with out being accused of havein candy  
  
Manda: no  
  
Me: whatever anyways back to the readers plz R&Rand if u haven't plz read muh other story A Demons Heart and an Angelic Voice o and plz also read my friend White Wolf Demoness's story Island adventures its REALLY REALLY REALLY funny and its an awesome story and I no she would be happy when she got back to have lotsa reviews 4 her amazing story  
  
Manda: wow your talking a lot Are you sure you don't have any candy  
  
Me: yuppers  
  
Manda: gives me a doubtful  
  
Me: o and if you wanna read muh song eternal pain b4 whenever I decide to put the lyrics down just you can read it on and for those of you who r don like to go looking 4 pen names (mines if Faded-Memories) here the address http:www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/fadedmemories and plz b sur to leave reviews 4 me PLEASE no one likes to review muh stuff well g2g o yeh and where it says dot in the address remove it and put a period  
  
Me and Manda: see you in the next moon


End file.
